


Just a Game

by failingmyalevelsforthis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teasing, its a game and then it's not, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failingmyalevelsforthis/pseuds/failingmyalevelsforthis
Summary: "Don't you read what they say about us?" His voice is gravely and sultry, the stage direction would read 'sex dripping off every word'. He lets his hands wander round to Harry's hips, ghosting over the waistband of his sweatpants. "We could be so good together."No reaction. Harry's breath doesn't hitch, he doesn't  shudder, doesn't lean into his touch. Normally Louis can get a rise out of Harry, but here he is using his best moves and the shirtless boy is nonchalantly typing out twitter replies.





	Just a Game

Louis is absolutely, 100 percent convinced. 

"Larry is real," he proclaims, marching into the living room holding his laptop with the 'larry stylinson' tumblr tag still open on the screen. 

He perches on the armrest of the chair next to where his best friend is sat staring thoughtfully at his phone. "Look, we are clearly holding hands here," he points dramatically to an image flickering on the screen. "And, here, look at the way you look at me from across the stage. Have you ever seen more obviously heart eyes? Ooh and our power walk, you know, where we walk down the stage together, that is clearly a power /couple/ walk."

Harry merely hums in acknowledgment, not even looking up. 

"Harry," Louis whines, "I'm trying to tell you you're in love with me. Why won't you listen?"

Harry drops his phone onto his bare chest. "Because, Louis-dear," he says, clearly exasperated, "This is the same thing you came to tell me last week, and the week before, and yesterday while I was on the toilet, and two years ago when you realised everyone thought we were perfect for each other."

"We /are/ perfect for each other," Louis pouts, pushing Harry away slightly so he can slide off the arm of the chair to sit next to him. 

"One problem," a small Irish voice pipes from across the room where two boys are sat playing FIFA, "You're not gay."

"Minor inconvenience," Louis replies, turning back to Harry. 

"I just can't understand how we've been so blind," Louis shakes the laptop screen in Harry's face, "We're clearly madly in love, how come we didn't realise sooner?"

Harry sighs and stands up. He tucks is hands into the pockets of his sweatpants and walks towards the kitchen. 

"You can't run away from our love!" Louis screams at Harry. Harry doesn't seem to be playing along yet so Louis dramatically clutches at his shirt like Harry leaving has ripped his heart from his chest. 

Harry still isn't playing along. Usually he'd hold Louis tightly and make a joke about how he'll never let management tear them apart, or how they should get another couples tattoo. But now he's in the kitchen, sat at the island with his head buried in his phone, not even entertaining Louis' thoughts. 

So that's how he's gonna play it. Louis is just going to have to earn his attention. 

He walks up behind the long haired man slowly, putting the laptop down on the counter, and bends down to whisper in his ear. "What's the matter?" His voice drops, "Don't you want me?"

Harry does not respond. Doesn't move an inch. But that's okay, Louis can up his game. 

"Don't you read what they say about us?" His voice is gravely and sultry, the stage direction would read 'sex dripping off every word'. He lets his hands wander round to Harry's hips, ghosting over the waistband of his sweatpants. "We could be so good together."

No reaction. Harry's breath doesn't hitch, he doesn't shudder, doesn't lean into his touch. Normally Louis can get a rise out of Harry, but here he is using his best moves and the shirtless boy is nonchalantly typing out twitter replies. 

It's not that Louis wants to seduce Harry. He isn't even thinking about their fictional idealised relationship. No. This is about getting his best friend's attention. 

If there is one this Louis can't stand it's being ignored. 

He rolls the edge of Harry's waistband between his thumb and index finger, feeling the hot skin of Harry's hips against his knuckle, and presses his chest closer to Harry's back. His lips tickle the hairs on Harry's neck as he speaks. 

This is his do or die moment. 

"Do you ever think about fucking me?" he whispers breathily. 

Come on! Harry doesn't stir. His fingers don't even still on a key. This is getting ridiculous. Louis could be grinding on his best friends lap right now and Harry would be telling Jessica from San Diego that he loves the fan art she makes. 

Louis doesn't know what to do. His hands are close to the limit of teasing. However, he decides that Harry gave up his right to limits when he decided to ignore his best friend. 

He's about to go for it when he notices something. Harry hadn't been ignoring him completely. In fact, it looked like one part of Harry had been listening very closely. Louis' mouth went dry, he couldn't let his act falter though. He was not going to let Harry win. 

He presses his lips to Harry's jawline and licks slowly up to his ear. "Wanna fuck you so-"

"Haz, come take over from me for a minute, I gotta answer my phone," Liam calls from the other room. 

Harry stands up slowly, Louis' hands sliding from his waistband in the process. "You could just pause the game," he laughs back, sauntering into the lounge. 

Louis doesn't follow him, just watches green eyed as he slides his hips between Niall and Liam and takes the controller from Liam's twitchy hands. His tongue pokes out between his teeth as he concentrates on the game. 

Louis huffs and turns away from the door to plot his next actions. Maybe he should have realised that this tirade was the result of a few too many hours inside with nothing to entertain himself and that Harry might just not be in the mood to talk to him. However, right now all Louis can think about is how to make Harry Styles crack. 

His eyes flick back to the counter. His laptop sits open, a gif of him and Harry staring lovingly at each other flickering across the screen. 

See, they are clearly soulmates. Now how does he get Harry to acknowledge this. It really has been years since Louis cake to the conclusion that they should just bite the bullet and date already. He really doesn't understand why Harry doesn't take it seriously when he suggests it. He always jokes, they plan their wedding with Elvis officiating and the Beatles playing as they bounce down the aisle on pogo sticks. He doesn't usually ignore him, not like this. 

He ignores him other times. The first time he was mad. Really mad. Louis told Zayn that he was his favourite and Harry walked out of rehearsals. Louis found him sulking and refusing to talk to anyone so he crept up behind him and went for a hug. His hand brushed his side as he dove in and Harry burst into laughter. Naturally, they tickled each other until they were rolling around on the floor with red cheeks and tears in their eyes. Since then, Harry has trained himself to resist Louis' touches, and Louis has learnt how to make Harry snap. It's a game. It normally doesn't take this long though. 

A powerpoint! Yes, a powerpoint. That is how Louis is going to convince Harry once and for all that Larry is real. 

He grabs his laptop and scrambles upstairs to start working on his project. Harry would have to at least listen to it, it would be rude not to when he is going to work so hard on it. 

Louis emerges 20 minutes later with a pleased look on his face. He strolls into the lounge where his band mates are engrossed in Fifa and clears his throat. 

"Alright gentlemen, your attention this way please."

No one turns around. 

It doesn't bother Louis, they're going to pay attention whether they like it or not. He strolls in from the TV and presses a button on his laptop. The powerpoint airplays to the screen and all three boys sigh in unison. 

"Come on, mate, we were neck in neck," whines Liam. 

Louis steps out from in front of the screen to reveal a photoshopped picture of him and Harry kissing. "I'll only take a few minutes of your time. You can blame Mr Styles there for this intrusion to your day." 

"Fuck, Harry, I'm not sure I wanna see this," Niall groans. 

"So, Larry Stylinson," Louis starts, clicking to the next slide. "A match made in heaven clearly. As you can see from this photo, ever since we met we have been in love with each other." A photo of Louis carrying Harry after they got through to judges houses takes up the entire screen. 

He clicks again, "Here, you can see that Harry is completely infatuated with me as he is unable to take his eyes off me whenever I talk." The entire page is filled with screencaps of interviews where Harry is seemingly gazing longingly as Louis. 

Louis takes a minute to study his audience. Liam looks like he's following along nicely, Louis hopes he's converted another Larry shipper. Niall looks like he'd rather be anywhere else, which, knowing the next slide, Louis thinks is appropriate. Harry isn't even looking. He's purposely looking to the side, a look of absolute disinterest on his face. 

The little shit. 

Louis clicks the the next slide with a smirk. He watches as Harry sees the image in the corner of his eye and snaps his head towards the screen. 

Niall snaps his eyes shut. "No. No no. Louis, what the fuck? You can't just come in here are put pictures of dicks in my face."

Louis smiles broadly. "I'm glad you asked Niall. This slide is to tackle the opposition to Larry. Namely, that I'm straight."

Harry is watching him pointedly now. Technically, that means Louis has won, but he's got so far he might as well continue. 

He clears his throat. "When a male sexual organ is stimulated there is increased blood flow to the genital area causing arousal. The male penis is unable to deduce for itself whether this stimulus is coming from another male identifying human. Therefore, if I keep my eyes closed, I can have sex with Harry!" He finishes with a smile. 

Harry stands up. 

"I'm leaving," Liam says hurriedly. 

"Me too," squeaks Niall, already at the door. 

Louis is still beaming with pride at his excellent work. 

"I won," Louis laughs, walking up to Harry and jokingly hitting his arm. 

Harry doesn't laugh back. He takes a step closer to Louis, towering over his frame. He leans down to his ear and whispers huskily, "Would you still be able to fuck me when you heard my moans in your ear?"

Louis doesn't know what to say. Harry laughs to himself and walks out of the room, Louis stands there, stunned, as he hears someone bound up the stairs two at a time. 

Suddenly, Louis snaps out of it. 

Ear plugs. He'd need ear plugs as well. 

He's halfway up the stairs to tell Harry his solution, so that Harry doesn't think he's won the game, when he hears a door click closed and the shower in Harry's bathroom turn on. 

He'll just have to tell him later.

Or not. 

Louis smiles deviously and continues up the staircase, tiptoeing now, as he heads towards Harry's room.


End file.
